hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam )
The Republic of Vietnam '(ベトナム共和国, ''Betonamu Kyoowakoku) AKA '''South Vietnam (南ベトナム, Minami Betonamu) is a fanmade and supporting character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Attributes Appearance South Vietnam has an identical appearance to her sister, North Vietnam (who is currently the unified Vietnam) albeit with an orange to peach colored ao dai with the white pants swapped out for a flowing skirt. She also carries two baskets that are tied onto both ends of a stick. Inside are some lotuses and two chicks (one with a half shell on their head.) South Vietnam has honey gold eyes and dark brown hair similar to North Vietnam. Before the two were split, South had long hair with a white ribbon to tie a low and loose ponytail. She cuts her hair shorter after the split and uses the white ribbon to tie it into a half ponytail. Her hair also covers her ears and her bangs are more messier and longer than her Northern counterpart's. She's also noted to be slightly weaker than her sister. Due to this, South Vietnam is shorter than North. 'Personality and Interests' Originally a farmer turned noble, then back to farmer, South was described by others as ingenuous and demure, but was also known to be quite unsuspectedly forward with her ideas and unpredicatable in both strategy, alliance and sometimes even in the control of her own emotions and people. She harbored an interest in Western Culture and disliked anything that was too expensive to afford. Like her sister, she was good with her hands and had a natural skillfulness, but was less headstrong and stubborn than North. South Vietnam was also known to be quite frugal with her money, yet she didn't hesistate to drop prices for others when selling something to them. In terms of physical strength; South Vietnam was able to floor many opponents by utilizing her small stature and speed through Vovinam, a national fighting style of Vietnam. South's weapon of choice was an AK47 rifle. Out of the two, South Vietnam was always the weaker one and the more submissive out of the two. This meant she was often a favorite of whoever was 'taking care' of them. As a now dissolved nation, she (like Rome) sometimes appears from the afterlife to follow her older sister around. Not many notice her, and while only a handful do; they still choose to ignore her presence. Only North continously acknowledges her prescence when South visits. Relationships 'North Vietnam AKA Vietnam' South Vietnam maintained a positive and healthy relationship with her sister up to 1955, before the two were seperated, Before the split, the two spent almost every second with eachother. No matter what pulled them away from eachother, the Vietnam siblings always found a way back to eachother and ensured that things stayed that way. While South Vietnam was often treated better, North Vietnam never showed any jealousy outwardly, and South admired her sister greatly for her strength and generousity. In short, both of them loved eachother dearly. They enjoyed partaking in many activities together despite their contrasts in personality and indulged in eachothers interests such as reading or crafting. The two often wanted what was best for eachother, which ironically brought on their argument over Communism and Capitalism, marking a rare moment of disagreement between the two sisters (another being the Trinh-Nguyen war). They both suffered heavily after the split, and both turned to two Major Superpowers for support. This brought on the wider Cold War to themselves. Upon North Vietnam's return to South Vietnam's house in hopes to reunite them both in 1975, it is implied she was forced to kill her after South struggled in desperation to keep her independent status going. In present time, South sometimes reappears as an apparition just so she and North can see eachother often and have rebuilt their sisterly love for eachother once more. However, there is only one singular Vietnam left, and that is North Vietnam (now named the Socialist Republic of Vietnam). 'America' Both her former mentor and best friend, the two nations held a symbolic relationship which impacted the rest of the world even after her dissolvation. During the time the spent together, America had doted on her lovingly and, although intially arrived at the orders of his boss for business, grew to see South Vietnam as an individual with her own value. The Western Superpower cared for her greatly and wanted to win her full support for the Vietnam War, while South allowed herself to enjoy his company and looked up to him as a role model. Despite this, America was never able to truly understand the Vietnam sisters, and at times ended up contributing to South's downfall; sometimes believing that it would help save her. However, South Vietnam still loved him dearly as a person and close friend who treated her well and with care (at least in the beginning) and had hopes that he'd continue staying. South was devasted at the news that he was leaving South Vietnam to fight on her own, despite all the training and skills he had taught her. The fact that he agreed this in secret only hit her harder, and he left without so much of a 'goodbye' from her. After learning of her dissapearance, he formed a mixture of depression and guilt nicknamed "Vietnam Syndrome" until winning the Gulf War almost 15 years later. In present day, he is one of the few nations who can see her but chooses to ignore South Vietnam's apparition in public. 'France' During the time of French Indochina, South Vietnam was one of the first to be forced into his empire. While originally showing resistance towards him, she dejectedly submitted to him after a crushed uprising in 1916. However, even after this; South was still uncomfortable by his prescence yet allowed him to stay as long as he didn't bother her or her people too much. France, on the other hand, found her more gentler and less of a problem to deal with than her sister (whom he had to pacify more often).In summary, South Vietnam had a mostly quiet life as a French Colony and her government was given International Diplomatic Recognition in 1950. In the Dien Bien Phu Campaign (an event which lead to the liberation and independence of the Vietnamese as well as the bringing the end of the French Indochina), South Vietnam was noted to have an expression towards him which wasn't of anger but more of "i'd rather not deal with this right now" type of expression. In present time, France can't see her apparition but senses her prescence. 'Japan' 'South Korea' Trivia *Her recognized birthdate, while unknown, is said to be sometime in July, 1955. This corresponds to the date that Vietnam was officially partitioned on the 18th parallel. It's unkown what her true birthday originally was, but it most likely corresponds with the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. *Her original design was a young woman wearing an orange ao dai with long front bangs and a short back. Another was quite similar, but her hair was chopped messily to chin-length and had two Hoa Mai flowers placed between both her ears. *She has a bike and motorcycle as a means of transport. According to America, South can also perform some pretty 'sick' moves with them too. *It's possible that the two are twins, with South being the younger sibling due to a similar color scheme. However, the possibility they are not still stands due to their height difference and different shaped eyes. **It's also possible that a third family member existed, which could've been middle Vietnam (Annam). Prior to 1949, it's likely that this Middle Vietnam acted as a motherly or fatherly figure to both Cochinchina and Tonkin before it was split in two to contribute to both North and South Vietnam. *While her human name is unknown, several choices have been: Mai An, Tien Ba, Xuan Tuyen with a last name of''' Chung, Trinh, Nguyen or '''Trung. As an english name, Cheryl would be nice.